


[Podfic] If Greater Want of Skill - written by Emjayelle

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Banter, Bets & Wagers, Drunk Sex, Fingerfucking, M/M, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Poetry, Trope Bingo Round 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin's Friday isn't going to plan, to say the least. Especially when he takes the wrong late-night bus and ends up in Frat Row where he meets Arthur, the annoying frat boy that sits behind him in poetry class, who, by the way, is entirely to blame for the drunkenness, betting, sex, and poetry reciting that follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] If Greater Want of Skill - written by Emjayelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If Greater Want of Skill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/965850) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- American!Arthur and Merlin  
> \- A lot of swearing  
> \- Truly epic background music

| 

photo credit [here](http://housetohome.media.ipcdigital.co.uk/96/000013890/8f11_orh550w550/Bookcase-wallpaper.jpg)

music: _Runaway Baby_ by Bruno Mars

background music at the frat house: _I'm Coming After You, Bombshell Blonde, Speed of Love_ and _Dementia_ by Owl City

**Duration:** 45:21

**Size:** 21 MB

WITH BACKGROUND MUSIC (recommended):

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ty9vqo9bfuuen8d/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill.mp3).

WITHOUT BACKGROUND MUSIC:

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ruoywo282yf8uw3/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill_-_no_music.mp3), [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-greater-want-of-skill) and [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tgA2zWBwfU&feature=youtu.be).

**EXTRAS:**

freetalk about this podfic from bravenclawesome on [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1d6ak2h4zqbd52s/If_Greater_Want_of_Skill_freetalk.mp3)  
  
---|---


End file.
